


what's standing in front of me

by Ender12300



Series: small moments in the life of draco and harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kind of Annoyed Narcissa Black Malfoy, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Secret Relationship, They're engaged, kind of, they don't flaunt it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: Potions Professor Malfoy gets a Howler.orThe way Hogwarts found out that Draco and Harry are together.





	what's standing in front of me

A knock came to the Potions door, making the class break into loud whispers of curiosity. It was very rare that anyone came down to the dungeons, unless it was for class. Draco Malfoy waved his hand, both pausing and quieting the class.

“Come in!” He shouted, not looking away from a book.

It was Harry Potter, of course. Because you know, who else would it be? It’s not like there was a huge rivalry when they were in school, right?

“So, Draco! You’re Narcissa asked me to bring you this! I think it’s cakes, not sure why, and some books.” Potter sat on Malfoy’s desk, but strangely, Malfoy only sighed in annoyance and continued reading.

“I wonder why she would trust an idiotic lump like you. Honestly, it took a month for my letter to get get to Mother, seeing as you forgot to give it to her!” He retorted.

The class fell silent. Arguing was normal, but this was completely playful!

“I hope you remember that you told me you would give it to her.”

“...”

“Exactly.”

Malfoy cleared his throat, remembering the class that was staring at their cheerful bantering. “You lot, finish up, please! I need to talk to Harry for just a second.”

He quickly pulled Potter into his office. “So, a present from Mother, huh?”

Potter shrugged. “Yeah, she said it was important, but I don’t really know why. There’s a few letters, though, so maybe you’re being invited to something?”

“Hopefully not; remember Aunt Ara’s wedding? That was torturous! Honestly, how did younger me like those parties? I’ll be sick if I have to socialize that much ever again!” Malfoy ranted, reaching for a package with a red envelope. “Oh no.”

Unfortunately, he did not react fast enough. It immediately sprung open, screeching in Narcissa’s voice. 

“How could you not tell me? You are my son! I should be the first to be informed of your marriage, especially with such a person! Honestly, I’ve tried not to be an aeroplane parent, or whatever they’re called, but if you do not tell me anything, what am I to do? It doesn’t matter whether or not you’re 28, but if you’re engaged to Harry Potter, of all people, at least write!”  
The letter seemed to take a quick breath before bursting into flames.

“Well, I think the entire of Hogwarts knows now, too…” Malfoy sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“I mean, at least she got you stuff?” Potter suggested, looking on the ‘bright side’.

Draco nearly died of a heart attack when he realized the sweets weren’t sweet at all, and the sweater was the itchiest of the itchy and he couldn’t take it off. But mostly when he realized that the books screamed the same message that the Howler did whenever he opened them.


End file.
